An electronic apparatus of PTL 1 set forth below includes a frame, an upper cover that covers the upper side of the frame, and a lower cover that covers the lower side of the frame. The frame has an outer peripheral section that surrounds various parts such as a cooling fan, a power supply unit, and an optical disk drive. These parts are mounted to the frame.
The upper cover has a peripheral wall section that surrounds the outer peripheral section of the frame. The upper cover is formed at an inner surface of the peripheral wall section thereof with engaging section projecting to the inner side, and the frame is formed with engaged sections at an outer surface of the outer peripheral section thereof. The engaging sections of the upper cover are caught on the engaged sections of the frame. By this, the peripheral wall section of the upper cover is restrained from being separated from the frame when a force of pulling the peripheral wall section of the upper cover to the outer side (a force for separating the peripheral wall section of the upper cover from the outer peripheral section of the frame) is exerted. The lower cover also has a peripheral wall section that surrounds the outer peripheral section of the frame. The lower cover also is formed with the similar structure as that of the upper cover. Specifically, the lower cover is formed at an inner surface of the peripheral wall section thereof with engaging sections projecting to the inner side. The engaging sections of the lower cover are caught on engaged sections formed in the frame.